


A Little Party

by Getfreebaby



Category: Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Timothee Chalamet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Getfreebaby/pseuds/Getfreebaby
Summary: Sarah runs into an award winning young man
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Original Character(s), Timothée Chalamet/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

My wonderful eccentric friend,Marissa, had arrived to my house, casually walking in as if her own during the afternoon, “Hey babe”.  
“What’s up, cutie?” I asked from my kitchen. Where I lived was no more than a small 1 bedroom 1 bath home that had been built in the 80’s. I had everything I needed and couldn’t think of reasons to complain about my living situations. On the other hand, Marissa, with her large curly hair, always insisted I moved in with her. You see, this was no problem to Marissa. She had the means well enough to handle both of us. In fact, her family were very wealthy people. Nearly all of their fortune came from working in the entertainment industry. Cousins that were the left hand men of the men who called the shots and uncles who were usually the men that called those shots. They had hands in music, movies, and even broadway. There was the occasional doctor or lawyer in the family. They were kind and welcoming to me, though I felt that they had perceived me as one of the unfortunate ones. However, Marissa had never seen me that way. She was considered the odd one of the bunch. She had grand dreams of moving to Costa Rica and living off the land with a partner she would meet and fall in love there. I had met her at a bookstore where I worked around 3 years ago and melted over our love for stories. We immediately clicked.  
“So,” she began as she walked into my tiny kitchen and put her back against the black fridge, “I have a very interesting proposition for you.” She said with a small smirk.  
“Okay.” I said slowly with my mouth full while putting down the taco I had just ripped into.  
“Right, well you know Ronnie, right?” She questioned.  
“Uh yeah. Your body building tower of an uncle.” I joked.  
“Okay so he’s almost seven feet and likes to work out? Big deal.” She said with a chuckle.  
“Anyways!” She straightened up from excitement, “He’s having a little get together of friends, as in his Hollywood friends at his house in uptown tonight and told me that I could come!”  
My eyes widened, “Dude, that’s awesome!”  
She grabbed my hands, “Okay wait, but my proposition is; will you be my hot little date for the night?”


	2. Happy Birthday

She grabbed my hands, “Okay wait, but my proposition is; will you be my hot little date for the night?”   
I removed my hands from hers and stepped back. “Oh no. Not again.” I groaned.   
“It won’t be anything like last time, I swear!” She jumped up and down.   
We were referring to a party her uncle Ronnie threw once where she left me to talk to an actor she adored. I spent the night in the corner sipping on grape juice in a wine glass. Alcohol wasn’t usually my thing.   
“I don’t even have anything nice to wear! I’ve gotten rid of that dress already.” I whined.   
“Oh you know that’s not a problem. I’ve always got something.” She winked.   
I threw my head back, “And you won’t leave me?”   
Marissa beamed with excitement, “I promise!”  
I had already known her to well enough to know she would wander off and leave me to my own devices. I was quite okay with it. It had been some time since I had done anything else but work and stay home with my cat. 

I walked into my bedroom, “Marissa, I’m not sure I should wear this. My arms. Don’t you think I should at least try to be a little conservative?” I worried to her.   
I forgot to mention that I didn’t fit in much with crowd of people that were going to be at the party. Though there was a good chance that a celebrity or two could be there, most of them were stuffy old men. My shaved hair was died bright purple, I had tattoos all over both of my arms and two nose piercings. She knew I would object dress she gave me, which was a black silk slip dress that reached just below my knees with spaghetti straps. She wore a a beautiful light pink maxi dress that was adorned with floral prints.   
“It’s bad enough that I have my hair all dyed,” I whispered while looking into my mirror preparing to take my nose jewelry out.  
“Uh-uh!” Marissa rose from the bed and stopped my hand, “Dude, who cares what those people think! You’ve grown so much into yourself. You should be proud.”  
She was right. I had looked nothing like this a year and a half ago at our last party. I had changed so much.   
I lowered my hands and smiled a bit, “Alright.”   
She nodded, “Exactly, now let’s get started on your make up.”

We had arrived earlier than all the other guests to help set up.   
As Ronnie opened the door and saw me, his eyes widened. “Well, I see you got a new style.” He stifled a laugh. I could tell he could not take me seriously.   
“Be quiet, Ron. She looks great.” Marissa defended me. She flowed into the grand house that sat privately behind a large gate on a great amount of land with its own winding road.   
“I’m just messing. C’mon, Sarah.” I stumbled in with a silent nod that said thank you.   
He wore a light blue button down shirt that looked gorgeous near his dark skin. He was a very handsome young man, which came to no surprise considering most of Marissa’s family was. They almost didn’t feel real to me. They were incredibly smart, talented, and stunning. I often teased her by comparing them to the Cullen family from Twilight.   
When I entered, I was met with a large white marble foyer that contained a winding upward staircase. I was still as intimidated as the first time I showed up. When I walked into one of the many, I assumed, living rooms, Marissa was already setting down a bucket of ice that held champagne.   
“Are we celebrating something tonight?” I asked Marissa confused.  
Ron, just arriving in the room a few seconds after me, commented, “What? You didn’t tell her?”   
Marissa rolled her eyes, “Oh yeah, it’s his birthday.”   
“Marissa!” I gasped.   
I turned to Ronnie, “Happy birthday! I’m so sorry, if I knew I would’ve gotten you something.” As if he could possibly need anything else.   
He leaned down from his usual 6’7” resting place and embraced me. His large muscled arms and height made me feel like a child.   
“Don’t worry about it, thank you,” He said genuinely, standing back up he resumed, “Unlike your little friend here!”   
“What? I already told you this morning!” Marissa yelled.  
“Okay but you didn’t even tell Sarah!” He responded just as loud.   
I tuned them out as they got into a playful shouting match. 

The guests started pouring in around 7:30 pm. There were more people around Ronnie’s age, which I didn’t expect. There was, however, plenty of old men just as I suspected.   
Marissa had done a well job of keeping company through night until a particular older man walked in.   
I heard her quickly suck in a breathe of air and she turned to me with urgency, “Do you know ... who that is?” She questioned in a slow whisper.   
“I’m afraid to say I don’t.” I whispered back.   
She took in another breathe and let it out, “Steven fuckin’ Spielberg.”   
“Ooohhh so that’s what he looks like,” I nodded.   
“I’ve gotta go meet him. I just have to!” She said, trying her best to contain herself.   
The moment I had been dreading.   
Fuck this sucks, I thought to myself. But, I wasn’t going to get in the way of her meeting someone that big.   
“Go ahead.” I gave a nod.   
Before I could even blink, she was clearing the room to get to him. 

I found myself going up the staircase, just to get away from it all for a while. At second floor, I had a long wide hallway that had a large bedroom at the end. In that hall was a long bench that I decided to sit on for a while. I sat my head up against the while for a few seconds before a step broke the silence. I lifted myself to look.  
“I’m sorry, do you know if Ronnie’s room is up here?” A young man with bouncy brown curls asked.


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m sorry, do you know if Ronnie’s room is up here?” A young man with bouncy brown curls asked.  
“Oh, uh, maybe it’s the one at the end of this hall,” I answered.  
“Okay cool, thanks. There’s just so many of them.” He said while pulling a gold chain necklace from his pocket.  
“Yeah I know. This is my second time here and I still can’t wrap my mind around it,” I responded.  
He was very attractive, I thought to myself.  
He wore a long black sleeved sweater paired with black jeans, a silver chain and red sneakers. His brown curly hair hung on either side of his chiseled cheeks.  
“Me neither,” he said passing me on the way to the room.  
He went in and was out within a few seconds. “Nope. Looks like another guest room.”  
I laughed lightly, “Well there’s one more to the left and 2 more to the right plus upstairs.”  
He hung his head back and sighed then chuckled, “Alright. I’ll let you know once I’ve found it.”  
I rose from the bench and went to the edge of the stairs, “Good luck.”  
He nodded, “Thanks, I’ll need it.”

Some time went by before I noticed it was nearly midnight. Marissa and I talk more until another big shot appeared. I couldn’t hold it against. I was glad she was having fun. Not that I wasn’t either, just definitely not as much.  
I found myself slipping to the backyard where a pool and a bubbling hot tub was. It was a shame that this was not an occasion where either could be use to put.  
However, I figured neither Marissa nor Ronnie would be upset if I just slipped my feet into the pool for a little bit. I sat down, took off my strapped black heels and put my feet into the lukewarm water. It felt good compared to the muggy warm air outside.  
There were other party goers who had the same idea of stepping out of the house and into the back.  
I didn’t mind, I found their soft chatter comforting.  
A group of young men had joined us outside when I heard a soft, “Hey” come from one of them.  
I searched the small crowd until my eyes fell on the man with brown curls.  
I smiled and waved, “Well?”  
“I found it!” He said as he walked towards me.  
He sat next to me and crossed his legs.  
I was somewhat taken aback by his immediate comfort.  
“And?” I asked again.  
“Downstairs the whole time.” He rolled his eyes. “Just happen to miss one.” He laughed.  
“Were you returning that necklace you had?” I questioned him.  
“Yeah he let me borrow it a while ago.” He answered.  
“Oh, okay.” I nodded.  
I was unsure how to continue the conversation until he spoke again.  
“I really like your style.” He complimented.  
I smiled, “Thank you. I wasn’t sure if I would be perceived well here.”  
He waved his hand, “Ppsshhh, you look great.”  
He is very charming, I thought.  
I felt my cheeks warm and hoped no pink color would gave away so.  
“Thank you. You’re very nice.” I said looking at my reflection in the pool.  
He pointed to my arms, “Do any of them have special meanings?” He wondered.  
“Hmmm, perhaps the shot glass with the lime on my right shoulder,” I twisted my body and showed him, “It was a cheap tattoo and my mom was with me. Thought it would be fun to get matching ones.”  
He grinned, “Cute. I like it. That’s a nice sleeve.” He pointed at my left arm covered in black and white detailed spooky tattoos. That side was adorned with skulls, spider webs, a nun with black eyes and a cigarette, rusted nails and other things of the nature.  
My cheeks warmed once more, “Thanks. It took *hours* to finish.”  
“Did it hurt much?” He asked.  
“Some places more than others. Especially once you’ve sat there for more than 3 hours,” I shrugged, “Worth it though. You have any? Or plan on getting any?”  
“I’m not sure. I’m an actor and I’m not the make up department would be happy having to cover them up all the time.”  
It finally hit me. There was some familiar about him that I had not been able to place all night.  
“That’s it! Oh my god. I’ve been wondering why I knew your face so well. I just can’t remember what movie it was.” I confessed.  
“Well I’ve been in, ‘Call Me by Your Name’,’Ms. Stevens,’The King’-“  
“The King!” I nearly shouted, “Your hair! That’s what threw me off.”  
“Oh yeah,” He ran his fingers threw his locks, “not my proudest look.”  
“I liked it! Suited you very well. I’m Hispanic so I see somewhat similar haircuts amongst the boys in my family and friends.” He laughed. 

We spent the next hour talking about his experience on creating movies, his Hollywood life, and my very mundane one. He and I seemed to be from two very different worlds, much like Marissa and I.  
He was kind, charming and handsome. Maybe I felt a tinge of infatuation that night. How could I possibly help it?  
Marissa walked out in the middle of our conversation with a dazed look, “Sarah???” She asked aloud.  
I recognized immediately that she had drunk too much. She found a lonely seat and slumped herself into it.  
“That’s my cue. It was nice meeting you.” I nodded to the charming young man.  
I pulled my feet out of the water and made an attempt of kicking off the dampness in the opposite direction.  
“Hold on here.” He stood and took of his sweater. He wore a plain black v-neck shirt underneath.  
He bent back down to try to dry my feet with it.  
I took a step back, “Oh my goodness, no. You’ll ruin it.”  
I knew someone of his stature, the sweater must’ve been expensive.  
“No, no, don’t worry about it. Will you let me?” His eyebrows raised.  
“Are you sure? I could just go inside and g-“  
“I’m sure,” he stated confidently.  
“Okay, if you insist.” I consented.  
He scooted forward, his hand wrapped gently around my ankle, “Is this okay?” He asked, referencing his hand touching me.  
I nodded, breathlessly.  
His hand was warm and velvety soft. He took his light sweater and began to pat the top of my foot.  
“Got these done for tonight?” He asked while wiping my toes.  
My god, I thought, this is the most erotic thing that’s ever happened to me.  
He looked up, looking for an answer. I simply nodded.  
“They match your nails. Pretty. I like maroon.” He admired.  
Fucks sake I thought I would explode.  
His hand tenderly raised to my calf and lifted my leg a tad. He began drying the bottom of my foot.  
I giggled, “I’m sorry. It tickles.”  
He looked at me again, this time matching my laugh, “Sorry. Next one.” He instructed me.  
He once again wrapped his hand around my other ankle. This time, ever so slightly running his finger back and forth. It was so light, I wasn’t sure that he had even meant to. Jesus H. Christ, I thought, whatever the case, the warmth of his hand spread up my leg and to my-  
“All done,” he interrupted my mind, “I’ll walk you out,” He announced while standing up.  
By that point, my heart felt like it was going to burst from my chest.  
I smiled, “Thank you.”  
I quickly latched my heels on and he helped my walk out Marissa, who was in a world of her own by the time we reached the door.  
“Could you tell Ronnie that Marissa and I have left?” I asked of him.  
“No problem.” He accepted.  
Before I could walk out, he spoke.  
“I never got your name.”  
I turned nearly too quickly for Marisa that she almost fell.  
“My name is Sarah.” I told him.  
“I’m Timothée,” he grinned, “goodnight, Sarah.”  
“Goodnight.” I responded.

————————————————————  
Should I continue this story? Let me know guys!


End file.
